


When it Just Gets Weird

by spoilers265



Category: Modern AU - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assorted odd and original characters, Brothers, F/M, Let's see where it goes, London, Rating May Change, oh man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilers265/pseuds/spoilers265
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Darcy are new to London studying abroad.  What happens when Jane stumbles into a hunky blonde in a coffee shop, and what happens later on when she’s partnered with a raven haired dream?  But most importantly, what happens when she finds out their brothers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had starting writing this story about two years ago and life picked up which lead to a profound absence of creativity. I decided to rewrite the chapters I have previously posted and give this another shot. This is based on a dream I had, and I decided to use these characters and develop it into a nice little fic! It’s my first fic, please be nice, suggestions are welcome!

Chapter 1: Awkward 

     Have you ever just looked at your life and wondered how you got there? I mean seriously! Why is it that when you’re young you just act and never have to think about the consequences and then BAM out of nowhere you’re forced to speculate your decisions.

     That’s what happened to me. My name is Jane Foster and I decided to move to London with my best friend Darcy. We both got accepted to universities and decided to leave the States behind us. Things were going well in our first semester. We did normal college things with normal college kids. Everything felt like it was going as it should, and then…….

     I was walking a different route to class one day. They were doing construction on the stretch of road I take and I figured I would swing by the coffee shop on this impromptu detour. Normally I avoid Starbucks, Café Nero, or any other boutique coffee house but sometimes the smells are unavoidable. I was waiting for my drink when out of the corner of my eye I saw this huge bulking guy come walking through the door. He filled up the door frame with muscle and blonde hair that seemed to be laced with sunshine. This mystery man was beautiful. I had to turn away to keep myself from staring awkwardly. He wore a rugby shirt supporting my university, so there was no way I was going to be caught being a creep and then run into him everywhere I went on campus. That’s how my luck goes.

     “ _Geez, how long does it take to boil water and throw a tea bag in_ ”, I thought to myself as the stranger approached the counter. His voice sounded like velvet as he ordered a Very Berri Juice with extra raspberries. Wait, what? I had to cover my smile and hide my face into the wall I was leaning against. The thought of this alpha male strutting out of here with a bubbly pink drink amused me. After a few deep breaths I was able to manage be an adult and turn around. That’s when I noticed his ice blue eyes on me.

     Panic washed over my entire body as my thoughts ran like rapid fire. “ _Oh no. This is way worse. Why did he have to catch me laughing at him? Staring is much less embarrassing, and now he knows I’m laughing at him. At least it’s a cool day so if I blush I can blame it on that. If Darcy was here she would make it so awkward. I can NOT tell her this. Maybe I can say that I thought something funny was on my phone. Where is my phone? Oh my god! Why is he still looking at me?! Oh please don’t let him be expecting an apology. Maybe he thinks I don’t speak English. Why is he walking toward me? No, no, no, no, no. Get back over there! NO! WHY?!_ ”

     “Are you Jane?” he asked me. This could not be real life. It was a simple enough question, but I was so flustered I actually had to think if my name was actually Jane. “Uh, yes. I am she” I managed to whisper. “ _Oh my god, he thinks I’m an idiot. Maybe I could run away. No Jane! You’re too invested in this. Focus!!_ ”

     “This was sitting for you on the counter and they called your name”, he said to me with a smirk on that ridiculously good looking face of his. Even for a half smile it could clear out all the clouds looming over London.

     “Oh! Thank you!” And of course as I reached out to grab the insanely hot cup, from the most beautiful man I have ever seen, my textbook slipped out of my grasp and hit the ground with the loudest SMACK. _Of course_.

     “Let me pick that up for you,” he said to me as he knelt down. He was so tall even kneeling he was almost as tall as me. “Astrophysics? No wonder you dropped such a heavy book, all your muscle is in your brain”.

     “Ha, uhhh, yea it is. Um, thank you? What’s your name?”

     “Thor. It was nice to meet you Jane. Enjoy your day.”

     I stood there wide eyed and open mouthed. It seemed like the only logical thing to do. I was snapped out of my horrific stupor by the intrusive barista. “You two are going to get married.”

     I shot her a nasty glance and stormed out of the shop. As the city air filled my lungs I felt myself slowly let go of the anxiety that manifested itself in me.

    _*Vrrrrrr Vrrrrrr*_ I wrestle my phone out of my jacket.

      **New Text Message:**

**Darcy Lewis:** Who was the hottie?!?!?!?!?!

      _How in the hell did she find out…………………_

    **New Message:** I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was just getting tea.

     The absolute second I hit send I felt a hand on my ass. As I yelped and spun around, there was Darcy laughing until tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

     “I didn’t want to interrupt your date, but what a HUNK!” she managed to say after calming herself down. “You really know how to lay on the charm don’t ya Jane. Oh, don’t be mad. It was just as awkward to watch as I’m sure it was to experience.”

     “Do I even want to know what you’re doing here?”

     “I skipped my lecture and was going to do some shopping on the way home, but this was way better.” I have to envy her laid-back attitude. Darcy is a political science major and she spends most of her time on Buzzfeed. Meanwhile, I’m knee deep in some lab running solely on caffeine.

     I told her that I still had class to get to and I would see her back in our apartment. It was a Wednesday, but it was my favorite day of the week. It was my lab with Dr. Selvig. He was the only one who understood my passion for solving the mysteries of the universe. If only he could help me with what was about to happen.


	2. First Impressions

     Two weeks later after all of that which we do not speak, was my birthday.  Being born in the fall has its drawbacks.  The first being that I was one of the last kids in my circle of friends to turn 18 and enjoy the pub night life of London.  However, Darcy was there to pounce on me at exactly midnight while I tried to sleep in my perfectly comfy bed.  She made me chug a beer and told me that she knew I was going to have a great day.  I had really hoped it was right.

\----------

     Of course she wasn’t though!!! I slept through my alarm, showed up 20 minutes late to class, stepped in a huge puddle, and I dropped biscuit crumbs down my shirt so I was all itchy.  Darcy was a sweetheart and kept assuring me that it was all going to be made up for the celebration she had planned. 

     I had to distract myself from the fact that everything was going horribly wrong on my special day.  The only thing I could think of was surrendering myself to one of our school’s lounges and try to get some work done.  There was no use trying to write a lab report hung over, and I knew it might be the last time I’m sober for a while.  Inputting all my data and reading scientific journals soon put my mind at ease.  The words began to flow out of me and I was oblivious to the world around me.  I didn’t even realize that outside dark clouds began to cover London and the rain came down in buckets.  I hadn’t even noticed the pounding of rain on the window next to me if it hadn’t been for the most earsplitting roll of thunder I’ve ever heard.

     I jumped out of my seat and would have hit the floor if two crazy strong hands hadn’t held me to the chair.

     “Scared of a little thunder Jane?”

_Ohmygod I know that voice.  Oh please no._ I looked up to see the perfect blue eyes belonging to Thor. _Damn._

     I scrambled to my feet and turned to face him. “Uhh no, it just took me by surprise that’s all.  Thank you by the way.”

     “For what?” he chuckled.

     “For preventing me from hitting the floor.  I was working on this lab report and I was completely unaware that the sky was falling right outside the window.”

     “Yea, I saw you were concentrating really hard.  I was trying to figure out how to ask you to take a study break without sounding like an ass.”

     My stomach clenched so hard that whatever butterflies this man may have given me would have come out of my nose.  I felt the corners of my mouth pull back into a smile for the first time all day, and he responded by pushing a stray lock of hair out of my eyes and smiling.  I instantly sat back in my chair.  What is the point of legs if this man is just going to turn them to Jell-O every time he smiles? 

     I looked back at my computer and recognized that I wasn’t going to be getting anymore work done this afternoon.  In an act that was completely unlike me I suggested a study break and asked Thor to sit with hang with me for a while. 

     We sat there talking for what felt like hours and no aspect of our lives felt off limits.  I told him that moving to London was to get away from my jackass ex-boyfriend and because Dr. Erik Selvig was the key to starting my career in astrophysics.  I told Thor all about my blue prints for equipment that could revolutionize how we record data in the field and about all the aspirations I had.  The whole time I was talking he actually listened.  He provided feedback and responded appropriately.  Seriously?! He’s good looking and has functional ears?! He has got to be a fictional character because this just isn’t real.

     “You have direction Jane.  It is a rare quality in someone who is only in their first year at university,” he said to me.

     “I was just tired of looking around and seeing what others have and understanding that they didn’t challenge themselves enough.  I want to help the world understand the universe.  It’s a lot of work, but I know it’s what my purpose is in this life.”

     “Your parents must be proud,” he said with a glimmer of admiration in his eyes.

     “My parents are not in favor of my decisions.  They don’t see my need to move out of the country and wanted me to stay at home. With them. Staying a child forever while my soul slowly dies.” _Great choice of words Jane._

     “At least your parents care.  My parents just see me as an asset.  Someone who can take over the family business.  It’s something that I want more than anything and I feel ready to do it, but they want me to get a college education first.  That’s why I play rugby.  It’s a way to pass the time.” He told me all about his parents reasoning behind their decision and he completely avoided any and all questions I had about what the family business actually was. 

     I figured I’d let it go for now.  We were new friends, sorta, kinda, maybe? No matter, it wasn’t time for him to see that I was a total Nosey Nelly. 

     I could tell that the whole riff between him and his family was making him uncomfortable and I decided to change the subject. But somehow we got back to family.

     “It wasn’t always easy growing up, but I have a younger brother who always seemed to help ease the sting when they were being irrational,” he confessed.  “Loki is always good at shifting the focus.  It’s like a superpower of his, almost like a magic trick.  He’s constantly changing his major, last I knew it was audio visual effects.  All I know is that he’s good at it.  Illusions were always his thing.”

     “Well from what I can gather it seems like you two are very lucky to have each other as brothers,” I said to him. 

     I just happened to look at his watch and realized that we had been chilling for two hours and the rain had completely stopped.  I scrambled to gather all my things.  “I’m so sorry I have to go! I have dinner plans with friends tonight.” I felt awful saying it.  I could have stayed there forever with Thor.  He was easy to talk to.  That is hard for me especially when the guy is good looking.  The inner monologue that is going in my head never quite seems to make it out of my mouth.

     “One of those friends isn’t a boyfriend, is it?” He arched one eyebrow in anticipation of my answer.  I could get lost in those eyes with the luscious lashes. 

     My own eyebrows went shooting up in surprise at his question. _He can’t be serious. This has got to be a trick.  You need to answer him Jane! Of course you don’t have a boyfriend, you’re too busy with your work to date.  But you need to come off as cool as you can.  This is important so DON’T SCREW IT UP!_

    “Uhh, no. No boyfriend for me. All alone.  Well not alone I have Darcy. She’s not my girlfriend or anything! Well she is my girlfriend because she is a girl and my friend.  My best friend actually.  More like my sister. *sigh* No. The answer to your question is no. I have no boyfriend”. _Smooth…_

     I took the time to turn back to stuff my computer back in my bag and compose myself.

     “Would you want to hang out again? Maybe sometime when you don’t have to carry a text book in your hands.  Like a dinner perhaps or grabbing a drink.” His smile is going to kill me.

     What do I say to that?! I want to say yes, but I fail to see how this man could be interested in me.  In any capacity.  He’s a jock and I am a science freak.  But I was determined to make London my new start so why not?

     “I think that’s a great idea”, I replied.  “Do you want my number so we can set something up?”

     “No need”, he chuckled.  “I already typed my number in your phone when you were putting your stuff away.” _Reminder: Put passcode on phone._

     “Okay then.  So I guess I’ll see you around then.” I put my back pack on and just as I was about to grab my books off the table he scooped them up for me. 

     “The birthday girl shouldn’t have to carry her own books.” He held them over his head as I tried to jump and get them back. _I don’t like this game._

     “I never told you it was my birthday.”

     “Turn around.” I turned around and felt a tug on my back and the sound of paper ripping.  Thor handed me a piece of paper that was clearly written by Darcy.  **Kiss me it’s my birthday!!!** _I’m going to kill her._ She even had the nerve to put hearts over the I’s.  _How does she do these things????!!!?!_

     “Yes it is my birthday, but if you excuse me I have to go murder someone now.” I realized I was smiling as I said that.  I’m officially a creep. 

     “Don’t be embarrassed.  We all have THAT friend,” Thor laughed.  At least one of us thinks this is funny. “Is this the work of your not girlfriend but almost sister Darcy?”

     I smiled and said, “Yes it is.”

     “Is Darcy the birthday fairy or something?”

     “She is the queen of birthdays, parties, showers, all of it. She organized a little something tonight and won’t tell me a single thing.”

     “Well in that case I should give you a birthday present.” He took a step closer to me and the realization of his enormity came down on me.  We had been sitting for a long time and I forgot how tall this kid was! My heart began to thud and you could probably hear it if you stood close enough. 

     Thor dipped his head and brought his lips to my forehead.  I closed my eyes and experienced the touch of his lips on my forehead.  Thor pulled back and smiled at me.  He brought a hand to the side of my face. His enormous hands could palm my head like it was a basketball.  “Happy birthday Jane,” he whispered.  He swiped his thumb over my now red cheek gave me a peck on the lips and just walked away.

_WHATTHEHELL WAS THAT?!_ It took a full 20 seconds to process what just happened.  It happened so quick I couldn’t even register the feeling of his lips on me!

_*Vrrrrr Vrrrrr*_

     I knew it was Darcy before I even looked at my phone.

**New Message:**

**That guy:** _May your birthday be as beautiful as you Jane.  –Thor_

     Shock and awe swept over me.  I had been so focused on school that dating never was never a thought to me. And then this goes and happens with the most handsome specimen of a man I have ever seen.

_*Vrrrrr Vrrrrr*_

**New Message:**

**Darcy Lewis:** _I know you kissed him.  I have a bottle of Jack so save yourself the trouble and come home so you can just tell me about it._

\-------

     “So are you going to see him again?” Darcy asked.  She was remaining fairly calm throughout the retelling of my afternoon.  Well what is calm for Darcy? She slowly crept closer and closer to me on the couch to the point where I could smell her deodorant.  At least she put it on today. 

     “I want to, but I’m just not sure,” I replied.

_THUD!_ I stared blankly at the pillow that Darcy had just smacked me in the face with.

     “NO!” she yelled at me.  “He is perfect, and you’re awesome. So why can’t you just do this and be perfectly awesome together?!”

     She had a point.

     “You’re right. I hate you,” I tried to be disdainful as I said it.  It didn’t work.

**New Message:** _Hey Thor. If you’re not busy tomorrow night let’s grab a drink._

_Sent._

     “Happy? You pain in my ass.”

     “You’re welcome!” Darcy said sarcastically.  I was thankful for everything she did.  It helped turn an awful birthday into a great one.

_*Vrrrr Vrrr*_

     “That can’t be him already!! That was so quick!” Darcy practically leapt off the couch to see what his response was.

**New Message**

**That Guy:** _I have a rugby match tomorrow, but I would love it if you came by to watch.  Bring Darcy if you want._

     “YES BRING DARCY!!!” I swear this girl is a child.

**New Message:** _Sounds great to me.  Text me all the details._

_Sent._

     I put my phone down and just stared at Darcy.  We both smiled slowly and jumped around our flat like idiots.  But we were happy idiots and that was cause for celebration.

     Darcy poured us two shots of Jack Daniels.  Darcy toasted me and the beginning of a fantastic evening.  I threw back the whiskey and then everything went black


	3. Birthday Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all had these kind of nights...

Chapter 3: Birthday Mess

     No.  No.  No. Being alive is not possible.  After attempting to open my eyes (for what felt like an eternity) I saw the familiar walls of my bedroom.  I sat up on the floor next to my bed and immediately felt sick.  The only option I had was to crawl to the bathroom and avoid the patches of sun that were streaming through the window.

     The cold tile had never felt so heavenly.  I washed my face and saw my hand had been stamped by some club in East London.  _Jane, you’re not dying but this hangover might kill you._ I sat back down on the floor and tried to remember where I left the ibuprofen and looked up on the top shelf. _Of course._

     I couldn’t even stand up all the way because I had to put my head in the toilet and pray to the porcelain gods that this would stop.  Suddenly I heard a groan come from behind the shower curtain.  Startled that I noticed I wasn’t the only one in the bathroom I ripped back the curtain to see Darcy laying in the bathtub.

     “Is this what hell feels like?” I wanted to feel bad for her but I was so beyond comprehension.  I walked to the sink and began to brush my teeth.  “What happened last night?” Darcy asked as she began to sit up.

     We both spent the next 20 minutes laying on the bathroom floor trying to piece together our night.

_We pre-gamed in the flat.  Then we went to dinner, but who was even there? Chris was there because he tried to hit on some girl.  Julie was there because she tripped over a garbage can.  So that means that Lynn was there and Phil dates Lynn, but were all these people there?_

     “Someone has got to have pictures or something that we can use to at least figure out how we got home,” I was leaning with my head back against the tub begging for some kind of relief.

     “Jane I am not moving until Satan has climbed out of my head,” Darcy groaned from her position in the bathtub.  _Thanks Darcy I can always count on you._

     I stood up and stumbled into the kitchen.  I found some Powerade in the refrigerator, and began to drink it tentatively.  There was still that little voice in the back of my head assuring me that I was actually dying.  I drank half of the bottle’s contents and felt human enough to try and find my purse.  After a quick glance around my bedroom I couldn’t find it.  Darcy’s room? Nada.  _Great……. Gotta love the morning after, way to be Jane._

     I decided to move into the living room and folded all nice and neat on the table next to the door was my jacket with my shoes on the floor and my purse hanging from a hook.  _Weird._ Sober Jane never does that.  My usual motion is to kick my shoes off on my way to throwing my coat on the couch and tossing my bag on the floor or on the kitchen counter.  It is never this orderly.  The only logical explanation is that someone assisted us back home.

     Fear and panic manifested itself in my chest as I raced back to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. _By the powers that be I will never do this again_.

     I sat down on the couch and opened my purse.  If I lost my wallet, phone, make-up, etc. I needed to replace it immediately.  I was surprised to find that everything was there and accounted for.  I actually had the names and numbers written on napkins.  _If I don’t remember them in the trash they go_.

     I yelled to Darcy, “Hey asshole! Do the names Nathan, Matthew, or Bobby ring any bells to you?”

     “Matthew was definitely a bartender at some pub in Shoreditch.  Bobby for some reason I think is a kid that goes to school with us.  He bought us shots.  Lots of shots. So many shots.”

     Okay, that all seems harmless enough and my embarrassment can be kept to a minimum.  However, there’s still one more boy unaccounted for.  I felt sick again as I pulled my phone out and turned the screen on.  It was 8:34 am. _How in the hell am I up this early?_ 17 text messages and 5 missed calls?! Oh man.  Happy day after birthday to me.  Most of the calls were from people in our group.  Nothing to fear so far.  The first name in my text list conveniently from a chap named Matthew.  Well I think it’s was Matthew, I saved it as Mqtihew. I scrolled.

_Message Received 9:30 pm_

_Hey Jane. It’s Matthew from the Black Goat.  It was nice meeting you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night._

     Okay that’s not as bad as I thought.

_Message Sent 9:32 pm (_ Omg I replied)

_Hey Matty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!1!!! Yu should totes met us at the raaavens nest!! We gots Tequilla!!!!!_

     Shit.

_Message Received 9:40 pm_

_That sounds good.  I’ll grab some mates and meet you in 20._

_Message Received 10:30 pm_

_Hey Jane. We’ve been here for a while where are you?_

_Message Received 10:42 pm_

_I’m guessing something came up and you are no longer coming._

_Message Received 11:16 pm_

_Have a nice night….._

     Oh man.  I feel bad, but if I don’t remember him then he couldn’t have been that special, right? Oh my god, I suck.

     Some of the other texts were from friends wishing me a happy birthday or friends from our group telling me they got home and want to know what happened with me and the hot blonde guy.  WAIT WHAT!? _Shitshitshitshitshit. Nononononononononnonooooo._ I looked through my messages and I saw the conversation between me and Thor Odinson. I ran back into the bathroom and woke up Darcy to try and extract support from her.

     “Well Jane you can’t know how bad it is until you open up the convo and read it,” Darcy replied after I was done freaking out.  “Jane, you study astrophysics.  You are the girl that is going to discover the universe and change modern science.  You want to chase electrical storms and fly rockets.  You have brass balls and were made to handle some scary shit.  If you can’t even handle reading his text messages, then you don’t deserve him in any capacity.”

     “You’re right. You’re right. I hate you that you’re always right.”

     I took a deep breath of air and tapped his name and scrolled from the top.  It didn’t seem like a long conversation, and at that I released a little air from my lungs.

_Message Sent 7:38 pm_

_Hey Thor! I’m really looking forward to tomorrow._

_Message Received 7:59 pm_

_And I as well._

_Message Sent 8:05 pm_

_You better win._

_Message Received 8:22 pm_

_I promise you I shall try my hardest.  How’s the birthday treating you?_

_Message Sent 8:26 pm_

_It’s great so far, but it’s missing something._

_Message Received 8:30 pm_

_Care to share?_

_Message Sent 8:43 pm_

_A dashingly handsome blonde with a kickin’ body._

_Message Received 8:46 pm_

_Well Miss Foster I’m not sure if such a creature exists, but I shall look for his existence after my rugby game tomorrow.  I will very much look forward to seeing you tomorrow._

     That was it.  “SEE!! That wasn’t that bad,” Darcy said reading over my shoulder.  She was right.  It was a flirty conversation, but if he felt uncomfortable I could pass it off as playful birthday fun.  On the other hand, if it made him interested in me then YAY!

     “Darcy?”

     “Yo.”

     “Today is tomorrow.  Today is the rugby game.  How am I supposed to go watch a sport I know nothing about without losing my stomach on my shoes?!” I announced.

     “Okay. One, stop yelling or I might cry.  Two, it’s like 9 am.  We have all day to make you not look like hell.”

     “Wait, why just me? You’re coming with me aren’t you? I can’t look like a loner just showing up at a rugby game and not sit with anybody!!!!”

     “You owe me.”

      We both laid on the couch and woke up 3 hours later.  The queasy feeling I had in my stomach had subsided, but the pain in my head was excruciating. 

     * _Vrrrrrr Vrrrrrr*_

     Oh geez.

**New Message**

**Thor Odinson:** _Hey party animal.  How did you enjoy your royal chariot ride? Hah. The away team got stuck in Wales because of bad weather.  But we’re having a pick-up game in Regents Park.  It would be great if you can still make it.  I can let you know where we end up._

     “Darcy, what chariot ride?”

     “I just checked Facebook and my photos and the closest thing to a chariot is the cab we took from Camden Lock.”

**New Message:** _Hey stud.  I’ll see you then._

_Sent._

     “That’s mighty ambitious of you Janey,” Darcy mumbled from under the hood of her sweatshirt.  There was a knock on the door.

     Darcy’s friend Lynn was standing in the doorway with bags under her eyes and coffees in hand.  She’s not the greatest friend in the world, but she can be thoughtful when the situation arises.

     “Bloody hell.  You ought to open a window in here.  Smells like something died.” Lynn ladies and gentlemen, the queen of subtly.

     “We were just trying to piece together the night.  There’s a few gray areas we’ve been trying to figure out,” I told her resuming my spot on the couch.

     “Well I was hoping for the same thing.  I found my camera and I was hoping we could compare notes.”

     “Sounds good to me, but if I don’t eat something and soon I’m scared what might happen next,” Darcy replied. 

     We spent the next 2 hours trying to recall our evening eating the greasiest nastiest fry up we could get our hands on. Apparently, what had happened was at 10:15 Darcy felt sick so we took a cab home.  Lynn said we were hanging out of the window yelling ‘I am the birthday queen bow to me and my chariot my subjects’.  _Just remember Jane, it could always be worse._   The cabbie noticed all my things in the back seat and brought them up to me. That explains the organization.  _I need to start tipping them better._ Of course, we couldn’t just call it a night and continued to drink our entire stock pile of wine. That’s where the memories stopped.

     Lynn helped put our minds to ease that we didn’t make complete fools out of ourselves.  She did ask what was going on between Thor and I. 

     “You kept talking about him like you guys were serious.  He’s got quite the reputation from what I understand.”

     “We’re just friends so far Lynn.  He gave me a birthday present and I’m going to watch his rugby game.  Not exactly dating material.”

     “Just catch him soon Jane! He’s hot and some other slag will try and scoop him up.”

     “…..Thanks.”

     We left the restaurant and began to get ready for the game.  By 2:30 we were ready, and by 2:45 we were out the door.  Still felt like shit, but at least I was looking good.


	4. It continues

Chapter 4: Into the woods

     It was overcast as we got off the bus, but we both reached for our sunglasses. 

     “I hate you.” Darcy said to me with a flat tone.

     “Please, I hate myself.”

     We got off and walked around the park by the entrance at the zoo.  Darcy suggested that if we needed to puke on the way that it would be better to do it before we got anywhere near close to our final destination.  By the time we got to the section of the park with more open areas, Darcy and I were actually starting to feel normal. And as we came around a corner all we could hear were yells and screams and grunts.

     “If that isn’t them I wanna be a part of that party,” Darcy said as she picked up her pace.

     Sure enough there they were.  I’m sure there was a rugby ball, but all I could see was muscle.  These were not boys. They were men.  There wasn’t even a point in looking at their faces because they were all so astonishing. 

     “I love rugby,” as all I could say.  Darcy just stood there with her mouth open.  I knew once her synapses started firing in her brain again she would have something to say.  I couldn’t even find Thor.  They had kicked up enough dirt and mud we could barely see what color their shirts were.

     “DDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNN!” _I knew Darcy would come back_. “Jane! Look at that one! NO! Look at that one! How about him? Or him? I would give up drinking for the rest of my life for rugby.” “No you wouldn’t.”

     “Yeah, I wouldn’t.  But seriously Jane, if you’re dream boat is anywhere on this field you better be ready.”

     “I don’t wanna ask…..ready for what?”

     Darcy found a bench for us to sit on and stared intensely into my eyes. “When a man like that gets special feelings for a lady frien…..”

     “Stop it.”

     “What? If you want happily ever after, I get to make fun and find holes in your logic.”

     Just at that moment 3 titans clashed into each other and all we could here was _CRACK_.  Within a matter of seconds one guy ran to hail a taxi, another pulled out an ice pack, and the last stood up with his collarbone not in line with the rest of his shoulder.  I couldn’t move.  My eyes got dry I had them open for so long.  My hands were covering my mouth, and I just stared. 

     Another guy handed him a small gym bag and turned to walk back to the game.  He stared at me and smiled.  His teeth looked so white against his mud covered face. 

     Darcy squinted and elbowed me. “Is that?”

     “I don’t know,” I replied as we tried to not look awkward.  He ran over and thankfully it was Thor.

     “You made it I’m impressed.  I would’ve thought her majesty would be held up in her chambers.” If he wasn’t so hot I would have been mad.

     “Thank you kind sir, but I have already beaten death this morning.  Is he going to be okay?”

     “Of course.  Why wouldn’t he be? It’s only a broken collar bone.  Last season Jack’s femur broke and was coming through the skin.”

_Oh geez. Jane don’t get sick. Oh pleasepleaseplease._   “I appreciate that,” was all I could say without going green. 

     Thor just smiled and said, “Sorry.  I need to get back, we’re almost done.  Normally we go to a pub after but I would love to take you out to dinner instead.”

     “Sounds great.”

     He ran back to his friends and just as the game picked up again, a dark cloud started to loom overhead.  Rain drops started to fall and I frantically searched my purse for my umbrella.  It was cute too, with little ladybugs.  A steady pace of rain picked up when it suddenly just stopped.  Darcy and I looked up to find a green umbrella over our heads. We spun around to find a very tall, slim, green eyed, raven haired young man with a smile that said _I’m up to no good_.

    “Hello lovelies.” 

     My eyes did a quick scan for Thor on the field before I finally dug my umbrella out and opened it.  And forcefully knocked this creepy stranger’s out of the way.

    “Thank you,” I said in a passive tone.

     “You must be a local, always carrying an umbrella.”

     “Something like that.” _Please go away._

     “Stay dry,” he said.  His voice would have been soothing if it wasn’t for a mischievous grin that stretched from ear to ear.  I made the mistake and looked up into the eyes of this stranger and there were gold specs in his eyes.  _He is good looking.  Menacing none the less._   As if he could read my thoughts, he gave me a wink and walked away. 

     He looked out at the group of guys collecting various belongings and called out, “Hate to interrupt Brother, but we have business to attend to.”  Thor looked up and instantly made a groan of disapproval. 

    “No.” He said in a flat tone.  Clearly, he was just as enthusiastic as I was at this new presence.  “I have plans,” Thor looked over at me.  His whole demeanor had changed.  If it was possible, he looked even taller as he attempted to win this argument. 

    “Your presence is mandatory.”  The two brothers just stared at each other, it was like they were having a battle of the minds.  Thor grabbed the last of his things, threw them in his bag, and ran over to us.

_Damn, that smile of his._

     “What’s up biceps?” _Right on cue Darcy_.

     Thor had a smile from ear to ear, “Hello Jane, nice to meet you Darcy.  You look fragile today.”

     “It’s been a rough day.” I tried to sound charming, but I realized that I still had my sunglasses on.  Clearly, I still had some shenanigans from last night to work through. 

     “I bet,” he chuckled. “Look I hate to do this to do, but something with work has come up.  Rain check for dinner?”

     “You’re kidding right?” Darcy asked while motioning to the heavy drops of water that were falling from the sky. 

     “I really am sorry, maybe meet up for a pint later?”  His eyes were full of regret and hurt.

     “Yea, it’s no problem! Just give me a call or something.” Maybe this was for the best, I could remedy the last of my hangover and call it an early night.

     “Alright cool, I’ll talk to you later.” He stepped in a kissed my cheek.  Waved to Darcy and walked toward his brother.  While the two were equal in height, Thor clearly had the muscle compared to his brother’s slim frame.

     Darcy shook me out of my physical assessment of the brothers.  “Let’s go I need Nando’s.”

     “Extra cheeky?”

     “Dude, you know my life.” She said as she grabbed the umbrella out of my hand and started to walk out of the park. 


End file.
